


Ash and Rosemary

by MeBeShe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia Molly, Chronic Pain, M/M, Mutual Pining, PTSD Caleb, Slow Burn-ish, but set in the same universe, canon divergent au i guess????, hedge witch caleb, i don't know how to taaaaaaaaaag, tags will up change as fic updates, they're being stalked and watched, wet dreams, witch craft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: Caleb Widogast, hedgewitch and healer, is good at solving unusual problems. Molylmauk Tealeaf, fortune teller, flirt, and a pain in the ass, has lost his memory. The Academy send Molly to Caleb, knowing the solitary hedgewitch is good with problems like Molly.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the canon universe after someone on the Widomauk server threw out the idea of Witch!Caleb and this has grown from it. It was supposed to be a one-shot. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DO NOT TRY ANYTHING WITH THE HERBS I DESCRIBE. I have been doing this shit for years in my own life, so I know what's safe and what's not and how to grow it and use it safely. Unless you have that kind of knowledge, DO NOT ATTEMPT IT. Really folks. Tide Pods are a safer snack.

Caleb was working. The nettles were growing fast and he needed to gather them while they were still young and pliable. After that came the oak galls and then the clovers and then the colt’s hoof and spring was a very, very busy time for him. 

The local village tolerated having him around, despite the witchcraft he did. He was good with setting broken bones and easing fevers and keeping young women from being married off to the young men who got them pregnant by making them not pregnant and easing childbirth and generally making their lives a tiny bit more pleasant. They didn’t quite trust him, living in the middle of what they swore was a haunted forest with a goblin for a companion, but the boons he granted meant they left him alone.

He was elbow deep in the patch of nettles by the school house when Nott’s Message reached him. 

“Caleb, there’s a Tiefling and a big scary woman in the garden and they won’t leave no matter what I say and I’m scared. Please come home soon. You can reply to this message.” He dropped the shears and turned. 

“I’m on my way. Stay safe.” He sent back. He grabbed the basket and the shears and headed back into cool dark of the woods. He didn’t stick to the path; he didn’t need it. He was one of the forest’s own, he knew the trees and the brooks and the hedges like he knew his own (cursed) hands. He made it back to the house in record time. He turned and stayed close to the darkness of the trees, watching the people in his garden. 

The first one he saw was a big woman. She was massive, with broad shoulders and heavily braided hair and two different colored eyes. Her arms were big enough to make Caleb feel tiny and her jaw was strong. 

“Are you sure this is the place, Molly?” He heard her ask. 

“This is where the Academy sent us.” A rich tenor spoke from the garden. A man turned the corner and Caleb stepped further back into the shadows on instinct. He was handsome. His skin was a rich purple and his eyes were bright red and his cheekbones were high and sharp and his mouth was full and lush and the horns curling back from his head were wide and sweeping, dripping with gold and silver jewelry. A pair of magpies were jumping on the roof, following the man (“one for sorrow, two for joy” came his mother’s voice from the back of his mind). His coat was brightly colored and covered in symbols that Caleb couldn’t see. 

“Yes, but it doesn’t mean he hasn’t moved.” The woman spoke. 

“We’ll just wait.” The man, Molly said. He sat down on the garden path and Caleb saw his tail flicker up and over his head. They were determined. Caleb sighed and stepped out of the shadows. 

“Who are you and why are you in my garden?” Caleb asked, stepping closer. There was no fence keeping his garden separate from the forest, there was no diving line either. His plants ran wild into the forest, just how they liked. 

“Are you Caleb Widogast?” The woman asked. She was even bigger as Caleb approached her, his boots crunching on the gravel path. The Tiefling was sitting on the ground, watching Caleb. 

“Depends on who is asking.” Caleb said softly. 

“My name’s Mollymauk Tealeaf. Molly to my friends.” The Tiefling rose to his feet and looked at Caleb. “I’ve been cursed.” He said. “The Academy up in Rexxentrum said that you might be able to help me when they failed.” 

“What kind of curse?” Caleb said, interested. He reached up and grabbed Molly’s jaw, turning his face to the right and left. 

“I don’t remember.” Molly said. “That’s just it. I woke up in my tent, with Yasha standing over me, unable to remember a thing. I didn’t know who she was, who I was, where we were, any of it.” Molly explained. Caleb made a pondering noise in the back of his throat. 

“And they were not able to help you?” He said, letting Molly’s jaw go. 

“Nope.” He said. “Not a lick.” 

“I might be able to help.” Caleb said softly. He pushed past Molly and opened the door. “Nott, I’m home.” There was a blur as Frumpkin wound against his ankles. “We have guests.” He said. He turned to the other two. “Well, are you coming?” He asked. 

The inside of their little home was an eclectic collection of thing. There was countless plants in various stages of drying hanging from the rafters; roots and stems and leaves and berries all dripping like living water from the roof. There were doors in the back wall leading to other, more private rooms, and the walls had windows in the them. There was a hearth, still warm with last night’s ashes, and the chairs near the hearth were worn and piled high with blankets and pillows. The table near the big gable window was covered in current projects; tinctures and charms and talismans and poppets and various things that Caleb had been commissioned to make. The kitchen to the back wasn’t so much of a kitchen as a collection of pots and pans and dried goods that were haphazardly shoved against a wall to be out of the way of Caleb’s work. 

The walls were lined with shelves and the shelves had books and scrolls and bones and skulls and dried flowers and bottles and thousands of other things that Caleb used on a daily basis. There were crystals and stones on nearly every flat surface; clear ones and pink ones and purple ones and mottled gray ones and blue ones and ones that were multiple colors. The place smelled of wood-smoke and dried herbs. There was spinning wheel near the fireplace, ready to be used. 

“Sit.” He pointed to the table and Molly took a seat with a flourish. 

“Caleb, who are these people?” Nott asked, peeking around her door. Her mask was on but her big golden eyes were scared. 

“Someone who needs our help, liebling.” Caleb said softly. “This is Mollymauk and his friend Yasha.” He said. He put the basket half-full of nettles on the table. 

“Mollymauk been cursed.” Caleb explained. Nott padded out of her room. 

“The usual stuff first?” She asked. 

“Ja.” Caleb said, rolling up his sleeves. He made sure to his bracelets on, though. They were woven leather cuffs, with stones and dangling runes and bits of iron hanging from them. Caleb had made them to keep him safe. Nott had a pair just like them as well and they were visible when she brought over the box. 

“Curses are common.” Caleb said. “It happens more often than people think.” He opened the little wooden box. It was filled with bundles of herbs and bottles of oil and stones of many colors and he sighed. 

“I have never seen them manifest as stolen memory, though.” Caleb frowned. “That’s usually….” He made a noise in suspicion. He wasn’t sure if Molly had been telling him the whole truth. He dug about in the box until he found the stone he was looking for. 

It was small, no bigger than a river pebble. It was of a smoky white stone, flecked with gold, and he had tumbled it smooth. He ran it over his palms softly before taking a settling breath. 

“Caleb, already with that?” Nott asked. 

“Ja.” He said. _“I think he is lying to us.”_ He said to her in his mother tongue. He had taught her how to speak it. 

“What are you two saying?” Molly asked, red eyes flicking between them. 

“I am saying that I do not think you are telling me the whole truth, Mollymauk.” Caleb said. With that he pressed the stone to the bare skin of Molly’s chest. He watched as the stone turned from white to light gray to a deep gray to black, and then crumbled in Caleb’s hand. “You are lying.” Caleb said softly. “This is a not a curse. This is a Deal.” He crumbled the dust away. 

“What did you make a Deal with?” Caleb asked, sitting on the edge of the table. “A demon? A faye? An Archfaye?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Molly said, his tail thrashing. 

“That stone was blessed by a cleric of Sarenrae. It held very powerful holy magic. It crumbled to dust when it touched you. You are held with a Deal. I need to know what it is so I can help you.” Caleb said softly, as if he was speaking to a child. 

“I don’t remember.” The Tiefling snarled at him. His pointed teeth were bared and he stood. “I don’t know why the Academy said you could help me when all you’re going to do it throw lies at my face!” 

“How is it a lie if you cannot remember?” Caleb countered softly. “They sent you to me because they cannot help you. They are bound by rules and traditions that I do not need.” Caleb explained. “I can go where they cannot, is it as simple as that. You can leave, if you like. You can walk out there door and spend the rest of your life wondering who the fuck you were. Or you can suck it up and stay here.” 

“Here?” Nott said, padding softly into the room. 

“Ja. I am not letting him stay in the village. They barely tolerate us. How will they handle…” He gestured toward Molly. 

“That’s fair.” Molly said nodding. “I am sorry I snapped at you.” Molly say back down with a flourish. 

“Will you stay and let me help you?” Caleb asked. He knew he should turn Molly away. He knew that taking this case on was a bad idea. A Deal that could wipe a person’s memory like this could only be made with a very powerful being, more powerful than Caleb could handle. But there was something odd about the Tiefling. He seemed lost and alone and empty, like he was putting on a show for the whole world when there was nothing backstage for him to go back to when the curtain fell. Caleb understood that, on a deep intimate level. 

“Yes.” Molly said. “I don’t have any other choice, do it?” He asked. 

“You could leave. You could go. I am not stopping you.” Caleb said. “Nott, will you get the spare bedrooms ready?” He always had two bedrooms for people who couldn’t travel when they were brought to him. 

“Caleb, are you sure this is a good idea?” Nott asked. She hadn’t taken off her mask yet. 

“He needs my help.” Caleb said. “He is no different than the village child with the fever we helped two nights ago, ja?” He asked. 

“No need to be scared of me.” Molly grinned. “I’m really not that bad. It’s Yasha you need to be scared of. She’ll lift you over her head like a loaf of bread.” 

“Behave, Molly.” The big woman teased. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Yasha knelt down to be closer to Nott’s level. 

Slowly his friend pulled off her mask and exposed her face to their new tenants. Neither of them reacted in a negative way. Yasha shot Nott a small smile and Molly grinned. 

“See, we’re all friends here!” Molly threw his arms wide open. “No need to be shy.” 

Nott just shot Molly a suspicious look. “I don’t trust you.” She said. She padded off into the back rooms to get them ready. 

“Smart move, on her part.” Molly admitted. 

“You will not lay about.” Caleb said. “Anyone who stays here who can work, does so.” He passed the basket to Molly and puttered about in the kitchen for a bit. “Do you know how to process nettles?” He called over his shoulder. 

“No. Should I?” Molly replied. 

“Yes. It is a valuable skill.” Caleb dug out a spare set of gloves and a large bowl. “Yasha, in the back there is a well. Can you bring me a few buckets of water please?” He asked the large woman. Yasha nodded, taking her sword off. She left it by the door and headed around back. 

“Here.” Caleb passed Molly the gloves as he pulled the nettle basket over. He rolled his sleeves up, the bandages on his arms always present. He saw Molly’s red eyes flicker to them, but the Tiefling said nothing. “Do not touch them with your bare skin.” He passed Molly a small paring knife. “Cut the stems two inches from the bottom. Throw the cut bits into the bucket. I use them for other things.” He pulled on his gloves and showed Molly how to cut the nettle stems in one clean movement. 

“Did the Academy teach you this?” Molly asked, standing next to Caleb. The Tiefling’s body heat rolled from him in waves, reminding Caleb of a mid-day summer sun. 

“Gods no.” Caleb have a dry, humorless laugh. “I never went there.” 

“Then why did they send me to you?” Molly asked. There was no venom in his voice, just something akin to curiosity. 

“There are some things that even they cannot figure out.” Caleb said softly. The windows were open and he heard Yasha working the creaking well out back. “I get sent the cases like you.” Caleb said. 

“The ones that are puzzles.” Molly said, mimicking Caleb’s motions. 

“Yes. I am very good at puzzles.” Caleb softly. He continued his work. “Mollymauk, what is the first thing you remember?” He asked. 

“I was laying on my back, in my tent, with Yasha standing over me.” Molly replied. His tail swished softly back and forth with contentment. 

“Was there anything unusual in your tent?” Caleb asked. 

“Well, considering we were a carnival, yes.” Molly said. “But what do you mean by unusual?” 

“Incense, candles, offerings, things like that.” Caleb asked. “Books in languages you can’t read.” 

“Well, I can’t read at all, so no books.” Molly said, not noticing how Caleb’s hands stilled at that. “Nothing like you said.” 

“You don’t know how to read?” He asked softly. He couldn’t imagine that. As far back as he could remember he could read. Caleb didn’t know how he would have survived this long without reading. 

“I suppose I must have known, but I forgot how.” Molly explained. 

“Well that’s another thing to add to the list, then.” Caleb said softly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m going to teach you to read and write.” Caleb said. “I cannot have you going uneducated while under my roof.” 

“Really Caleb, that isn’t necessary.” 

“Yes, Mollymauk, it is.” He said. The last of the nettles were trimmed as Yasha brought in the water. “Thank you. In the bowl please.” He said. “And you can please pull the flowers from the chimney? Do not breathe them in. The pollen will make you cough.” 

Yasha did as he asked, ducking into the chimney to grab the bundles hanging form the smoking hooks. The flowers were a soft, pale blue. The color of the spring sky.

“Thank you Yasha. That is all that I need. Nott might need your help, though.” Caleb suggested. There was a small crash from the smaller of the two bedrooms. “Ah.” Caleb said softly. Molly laughed and Yasha headed toward the noise. 

“And you will learn to read and write. They are valuable skills.” Caleb took a small bunch of nettles and dunked them in the water. “We have to get the stingers off. Wash them well or we will regret it.” Caleb said. He massaged the leaves and the stems with stiff fingers. He let the plant sit as he dug out a towel and laid it on the table. He went back to the plant, running it through his hands like it was dirty laundry. “This breaks the fibers down so I can use it later.” 

“What is this for?” Molly asked, grabbing a plant of his own and mimicking Caleb. 

“Many things.” Caleb said. “Banishing spells, protecting from the evil eye, protection from curses, doing curses, or to help a new mother if her milk hasn’t come in. We can make cloth from it as well.” He took the plant out of the water and ran the knife down the length of the stem. “See?” He pulled some of the fibers with the tip of the knife. “I use this as string in a protection necklace. The leaves can be dried up and used in many things. It also makes good tea.” Caleb said softly. 

Molly blinked a few times, in shock. “You are incredible.” He said softly. “Truly.” 

“It is nothing.” Caleb said softly. “This is just basic healing. Anyone can do this. The true test will be with your memories.” 

“I doubt just anyone can do this.” Molly said, washing his own nettles. “If you hadn’t been here I would have touched them with my own hands.” 

“Some people do.” Caleb said softly. “Nettle stings are said to help with hurting joints. I don’t believe it.” 

“What do you believe?” Molly asked, tilting a head at Caleb. He watched the human work, his eyes downcast.

“I do not know.” Caleb confessed softly. “I don’t think there are gods or goddesses like the temples say. And if there are, they do not care about us.” He patted a bunch of the nettles dry. “I do not know what is out there, all I know is that I can make some people’s lives a little bit better.” 

“Caleb, the rooms are ready.” Nott said padding out of the bedroom. Yasha followed her. 

“Excellent. Can you take Yasha to the oak grove in the forest and collect the galls? I need to make ink. After that, can you go back to the nettle patch and gather more? I want to get them before the flowers bloom.” He told the young woman. 

“Are you alright with being left alone?” Nott asked with a pointed glance toward Molly. 

“I am.” Caleb said. “Go on. Before it gets dark, yes?” He passed a fresh basket to Nott who grabbed Yasha’s hand and headed out the door. 

“Do you have any idea how long this will take?” Molly asked. “With my mind?” 

“No.” Caleb said truthfully. He washed the last batch of nettles and patted them dry. He pulled off his gloves and left them on the counter. “I have an idea of what to start with. Start small and work our way up. It is why I need the nettles.” He took them and ran his thumb over the stems. The stingers had been washed off so he could touch them with his bare hands now. “We need to pull the leaves off.” He pinched the leaf at the base and twisted, pulling it off cleanly. 

“Why do you need nettles for me?” Molly asked softly. He worked slowly at first, getting the hang of the movements. He paused to pull off the gloves and then continued. 

“Nettles are for protection.” Caleb said. “I do not know if you are being followed or watched or tracked. I need to keep us all safe.” 

“What would be following me?” 

“Whatever you made a deal with.” Caleb said. The nettles were stripped of leaves and Caleb pushed them to the side. There was a small noise and Frumpkin jumped onto the table. 

“Well hello.” Molly said, watching the cat. The tabby padded over to Molly and sniffed him. He rose up, paws on Molly’s chest, and headbutted his chin and jaw. He was purring like mad and Molly ran his hands over the cat’s fur. 

“He likes you.” Caleb said softly. He watched his familar mark Molly as his own and something stirred in his chest. A tingle ran down his spine and Caleb got the feeling that Molly was going to change his life in ways he couldn’t imagine. Frumpkin reached up to bap at some of the jewelry on his horns and Molly laughed. It was a good, strong laugh, reminding Caleb of running streams. He blushed, looking away. 

“I like him.” Molly laughed. The cat jumped onto his shoulder and lay there, draped across Molly’s shoulders like a mantle or a scarf. Caleb said nothing, but he bound the nettle stems in bunches of fives with bunches of twine. 

“What else are we doing?” Molly asked, watching as Caleb padded over to the chimney with the nettle stems. He ducked into it and hung them from the smoking hooks inside the chimney. 

“The forget-me-not flowers need to be ground to a powder and the basil has to be picked and the coltsfoot have to have the flowers picked and we also need to get the garlic harvested.” Caleb waved his hands as he talked. 

“You don’t rest much, do you?” Molly eyed him with suspicion. 

“No. I don’t. And the planting is happening soon so I need to be preped for that and the Crownsguard are making their rounds and I know Beau will have a new injury and a story for me.” Caleb continued. “I don’t really get the chance to rest until winter, and then I have to deal with sick people not injured ones.” He said softly. 

“You do this alone.” Molly said softly. “That’s not alright.” 

“I am not alone. I have Nott.” Caleb dug out the mortar and pestle and passed them to Molly. He dug out two spare cloths and grabbed the dried yew flowers. 

“You’re friendly with the Crownsguard, then?” Molly asked. He watched Caleb work. He shucked his coat off and followed the human when he stepped outside. 

“Not really. But I find it’s better to be on their good side by helping than to turn them away and make them angry.” Caleb pointed out. 

“Wise.” Molly said, nodding. “How did you end up here?” He asked, tying the cloth around his face. 

 

Caleb’s hands paused in his work, the burns on his arms throbbing in phantom pain. The Archfaye’s words came back his mind and he clenched his hands into fists. 

“I do not talk about it.” Caleb said. 

“You don’t sound like the locals. You have an accent. I was just wondering where you’re from.” Molly said. 

Caleb said nothing, just moving his hands to strip the little blue flowers from their stems. They were tiny little things, once the water had been pulled from them. Molly mimicked his hand motions again. 

“I am from Zemni Fields.” Caleb said softly. The rush of flames came back to him from across the years and phantom smoke tickled his nose. “To the north west.” Caleb supplied. 

“That’s why you sound different.” Molly said softly. “Was it nice there?” Molly asked. “Why did you leave?” 

“I do not talk about it.” Caleb said again. 

“Come on, I’m your new housemate. You gotta tell me somethings about yourself.” Molly’s tail came up to flicker behind him. His hands were deft and smooth as he stripped the flowers from the stem. 

“There are some things that are not meant to be spoken, Mollymauk. That part of my past is one of them. Drop it.” Caleb said softly. 

“Alright, fine.” Molly said, holding up his hands in a gesture of submission. 

“Caleb!” Nott came tumbling into the house, Yasha in tow. “Look what we found!” She held out a wasp’s nest. It was massive and papery and Molly swore and backed up in fear. 

“Nott, were you stung?” Caleb asked, dropping the flowers. 

“No, it’s empty.” Yasha said. “We found it where the galls were, high in the tree.” She put the basket down, the balls of oak rattling inside. 

“This is good.” Caleb gently took the nest from her. It was light and papery and airy and there was no life in it, thank goodness. “Thank you very much Nott.” He shot her a small smile and Molly felt his heart flip. Caleb was very, very handsome when he smiled. 

“Does that have any healing properties?” Molly asked, edging closer. 

“No. But it is very potent for curses.” Caleb said over his shoulder. He padded over to the cabinet and pressed his hand to the metal slab on the door. He whispered a word in Zemnian and the cabinet popped open. He kept all of the really dangerous things in here; yew and mistletoe and belladonna and aconite and hellbore and other things that nobody but him should handle. He placed the wasps nest inside the cabinet and shut it with a click. 

“Nott, will you get dinner ready while I finish grinding the flowers?” He asked, running a hand over Nott’s hair. She nodded and Yasha followed her. There was the sound of the two women working together as Caleb moved back to Molly’s side. 

“So what’s in the super special cabinet?” Molly asked.

“Things that can kill.” Caleb said. “These are for headaches and mild fevers and love charms. Those can take a man’s life in half a night.” He pointed to the cabinet. 

“Why do you have them, if they’re so deadly?” Molly asked. He watched Caleb pick up the flowers and dump them into the mortar. 

“Because sometimes people need to die.” He said gently. 

Molly nodded softly, a newfound respect growing for the witch at his side. Caleb had spoken softly and gently and something in the set if his shoulders and the tone of his voice had told Molly he had killed before. Poison was considered a coward’s weapon, in some circles, but Molly knew it took great skill to poison someone. It took cunning and trickery and cleverness and those skills were far more dangerous than brute strength. 

“Well spoken.” Molly said. 

The rest of the night was spent in quiet company, as they got used to each other. Eventually they settled into a form of quiet company, there wasn’t much really to discuss. Nott and Caleb weren’t talkers by nature and neither it seemed were Molly and Yasha. The four them eventually went their separate ways. 

Caleb sighed as he shut his door. He ran his hands over his face and padded over to his bed. He peeled off his sweater and his shirt, standing in his room in just his pants, shoes and bandages. He dropped them at the foot of the bed before standing next to a table with a bowl and a pitcher of water. 

His room was simply decorated and nearly sparse. His bed had a worn but comfortable coverlet on it, against the wall facing a window. There was a dresser he had gotten second hand and a bookshelf that was overflowing with books. The wall above the bed was festooned with flowers and herbs; jasmine and chamomile and lavender and mullein and morning glory and a cedar wreath, pinned above his bed. Their scent was faint enough to barely be noticeable as he passed by his bed. He unwound his bandages and hissed in pain as the fell away. 

The burns were fresh, still. After all these years and after everything he had tried, they would never heal. They were still red and raw and angry and painful. Caleb had found a way to keep the pain at the bare minimum most days. He pulled over the jar of salve and slowly rubbed it in as he stood by the window. The burns started halfway up his hands and went up and up to his shoulders. They were a burden and a price and a reminder, and Caleb knew that he would have them for the rest of his days. He knew that they would burn and sting and hurt him every day for the rest of his life. And he was fine with that. Caleb was fine with the price he had paid. 

He set the warding charm like his always did, the arcane words fluttering from his lips as he twanged the silver thread lightly. Once it was done he stripped naked before crawling into his bed. He never bothered with bed clothes; he would wake before anyone got into his room anyway. He lay in bed for a bit, laying up at the ceiling, pondering. 

His mind drifted to Molly and his problem. Caleb wondered how he was going to help the Tiefling if he couldn’t remember a damn thing. He’d have to talk to Yasha come morning. He also wondered what he would do if he couldn’t fix Molly. If he couldn’t bring his lost memories back. Caleb didn’t know if the Deal could be broken. He held up his hands, eyes traveling over his burns. 

If Molly’s Deal couldn’t be broken, if Molly was like himself, he could stay. He didn’t know if Molly would take the offer, but Molly could stay here. Nott wasn’t interested in learning the craft, but perhaps Molly was. Perhaps he could teach Molly. Caleb rolled over, ignoring the pain as he curled into a ball. Sleep claimed him. 

At the window, unbeknownst to the sleeping man, a small yellow light came to perch on the edge of his window. It was a soft, pulsing glow, wrapped around a tiny humanoid figure. A tiny head, no bigger than a thimble, looked over it’s shoulder. There was another light, a pale lilac, on the windowsill in the room Molly was staying. There was the sound of bells as they waved their hands. Caleb turned over in his sleep and they paused. The lilac light flitted over to Caleb’s sill and watched the human. It pressed a bit closer to the window and then pulled back, making a noise of distress. 

There were iron filings glued to the window, and it had stepped in them. The two lights turned to the red-head and back away, flying into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grow comfortable with each other. Yasha does some Yasha-ing. A dream happens.

The next day was bright and warm and Caleb had the basket of laundry on his hips and paused as he watched the swallows. 

“Nott, put this away. It will rain later.” He said, passing the Goblin the laundry to his friend. 

“Are you sure?” Molly asked, stepping into the sun. He closed his eyes and tilted his face to the sky, basking in the warmth. Caleb let his eyes wander as a small smile played over Molly’s face. He watched the sun hit the Tiefling’s cheekbones and dance along the jewelry in his horns. He was very handsome, in a distracting way. 

“Yes. Look at the swallows.” Caleb pointed to the birds hopping about in the garden. They were flitting low to the ground, rubbing their tiny beaks over stones. “When swallows fly low, rain is coming.” Caleb ducked back into the cottage and grabbed the basket and two sets of shears. “Mollymauk, will you come with me? I want to get the coltsfoot by the river before it floods later.” 

“Are you sure it’ll rain?” Molly asked. 

“Positive.” Caleb headed out of the garden and into the forest. 

“I bet you it won’t.” Molly said, following him. 

“And what you would bet, Mollymauk?” Caleb led him through into the dark underbrush. 

“A reading.” Molly said. “Let me read your cards.” 

“Why?” Caleb headed off the path, and ducked under a low hanging oak branch. He ran his hand over the trunk as he always did. This old oak marked the boundary between his land and the wild. 

“You intrigue me.” Molly said truthfully, following Caleb into the deeper parts of the wood. 

It was dark, under the canopy of the trees. It was dark and cool and quiet and something in the air made Molly pause. He looked around, his tail thrashing in irritation. 

“Mollymauk?” Caleb asked. 

“Something’s off.” The Tiefling paced a bit, looking further into the woods. It felt like eyes, pressing in on him. It felt like breath on the back of his neck, of hands on his throat, like a rasp down his spine. It set his teeth on edge and made his hands itch for his swords. 

“This is wild land. I wouldn’t go far if I were you.” Caleb said. “I’ve heard boar, before.” 

“No, it’s not an animal….” Molly muttered. “It’s something else.” He padded over to a bush and pulled the branches back. Behind it, was a ring of mushrooms. He stepped closer but was tugged back by Caleb’s hand on his elbow. 

“That is a farie ring. Avoid it.” Caleb was deadly serious. He reached down and grabbed Molly’s wrist. “That wasn’t there last week. Don’t bother them.” 

Caleb’s burns were aching and he stepped back. The little button mushrooms were a sign of the Seelie faye, and he was not on good terms with them. 

“Is that what bothered me?” Molly asked softly. 

“Possibly.” Caleb said, leading him away from the ring. Molly’s skin was soft under his palm and searingly hot. He knew the Tieflings had a higher body temperature than humans but this was ridiculous. He had hard ridges of scar tissue under his palm and Caleb had to pull away because of how hard his heart was beating. 

Silly, really. That a single touch of anothers skin could send his heart beating the way it did. He’d have to be careful. 

“So about the bet…” Molly said, following Caleb. The human made his way down a slope and Molly followed. “If I win I read your cards. If I loose….” He made a thinking noise. “What would you like to do to me if I loose?” 

Caleb blushed and resisted the urge to look over his shoulder. If he did he’d blush and then his little crush on Molly would get worse. 

“If you loose, I’d like to try something.” He had an idea that might work. Something a bit unusual. 

“Alright.” Molly said. They had reached the river. It was a small river, running clean. There was bridge further down before the bend and Molly could see all sorts of little fishes in the waters. He took off his boots and rolled his pants up and shucked off his coat, wrapping his swords in it, before easing his feet into the water. He pulled off his shirt and threw it with his boots before easing further into the water. 

“Over here.” Caleb said, watching Molly. 

He had good, strong legs with well shaped muscles, with scars covering every inch of his back. His shoulders were draped with tattoos like a mantle. Caleb recognized forget-me-nots and peonies and roses and sunflowers and daises and morning glories and more and more and more. Molly’s shoulders were broad and strong and his waist was trim and Caleb wanted to run his hands along his spine before kissing down it. He glanced away before Molly could see him looking. 

There was a patch of coltsfoot in the shadow of a willow. Caleb knelt in the grass and passed Molly a pair of shears. The plants were a bright green with tiny yellow flowers that were staring to bloom. The leaves were shaped like hooves. 

“We want the flowers, but the leave the stems and the leaves. We can come back in a month to get more.” Caleb explained, shearing off three buds in one go and throwing them in the basket. 

“What do these do?” Molly asked. He pulled himself from the water and sat on the grass, dripping wet. 

“The flowers are good for coughs and fever. If I dry them and grind them someone with weak lungs can smoke them to be able to breathe. The leaves are good for acne. There is a young girl in the village and she struggles with acne. I make her ointment for it and it’s helping.” Caleb explained. He picked the flowers before moving onto the next batch. 

“What else do these do?” Molly said. 

“You can burn them and divine secrets from the smoke. You can use the flowers in love charms. They are also very tasty.” He popped a flower into his mouth and ate it. It tasted like anise seed, sharp and sweet and a bit sour on the tongue. Molly mimicked him and spat it out. 

“It tastes like licorice. Why would you do this to me? I trusted you.” Molly whined, wiping his tongue. 

Caleb couldn’t help the smile that cracked over his face or the laugh that sounded like a rusty hinge that fell from his lips. “I think they are good.” He admitted, going back the harvest. 

Molly took the moment to admire Caleb’s smile. The human’s face was lined with worry and there were little crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes and worry lines on his forehead but when he smiled he looked ten years younger. He was very handsome, when the worry was stripped from face. 

“What else can these be used for?” Molly asked. 

“Fortune bags, love jars, there is a girl who travels with a caravan she likes to make flower crowns out of these.” Caleb said. “She should be coming by soon. Her name is Jester. You would like her. She’s very sweet.” 

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Molly asked. “To bring back my memories?” 

“I don’t know.” Caleb confessed. He sighed, sitting back on his heels He could feel the humidity changing in the air and the birds were growing silent. He looked up into the trees and saw a cloud-bank rolling in. 

“If I cannot, you are welcome to stay here. With myself and Nott.” He said gently.

“Think positive Caleb.” Molly said, rising to his feet. He smiled down at Caleb, a small smirk playing on his lips. “It might take something unusual and difficult, but I think you’ll find a way around the Deal.” Molly held out a hand to Caleb to his feet. “You’re smart enough.”

Caleb glanced up the Tiefling and blushed. He watched a droplet of water from Molly’s wet hair trickle down his chest and over his stomach. He took his hand and Molly hauled him to his feet. 

“Thank you, Mollymauk. Gather your things. The storm is coming.” The birds had gone quiet like they always do before a storm. Molly gathered up his discarded clothing and climbed up the slope before slipping his boots on and tucking his swords away. 

They made it halfway before the rain fell. It was a spring storm, with heavy fat drops that fell like rocks, feeding and bruising the new young plants. Caleb was about to cover himself with his coat when Molly stretched the tail of his coat over Caleb’s head. 

“Let’s get home, darling.” Molly grinned at him. Caleb was close enough to feel Molly’s heat radiating out in waves and smell the sweet-warm-spicy scent that clung to the Tiefling’s skin and clothes. He was close enough for Caleb to see the raindrops running down his cheeks and down his neck and Caleb was close enough to feel Molly’s tail wrap around his hips. 

“Yes.” He said gently, ripping his gaze away from the Tiefling before he did something stupid like kiss him. 

They wound through the forest quickly, and when the reached the clearing where his home was they made a mad dash across the clearing and through the garden. Molly shouldered open the door and Caleb tumbled in, laughing. Nott stopped in her work and looked up Caleb in surprise. 

She hadn’t heard him laugh in a long time, since she found him, really. Granted, they both had been half-dead and had taken turns taking care of each other, but she laughed. He hadn’t. Not really. But here he was, laughing and smiling as he put the basket of flowers down and Molly dried his hair with his coat. She watched Caleb head into the kitchen and grab a towel, running it over his hair before passing a dry one to Molly. 

“So it seems like I lost the bet.” Molly hung his coat near the fireplace to dry off. 

“Yes. Your cards will have to wait for another day.” Caleb said gently. He walked to the kitchen and found a jar and pulled his coat off his shoulders. “Do not leave. I will be right back.” He said, before ducking out into the garden. 

“Where the fuck else would I go?” Molly muttered, making Nott laugh. Caleb dropped back in and shook out his coat, hanging it next to Molly’s. 

“Mollymauk, can you help me?” Caleb padded over to the kitchen and pulled down a bundle of herbs. “These need to be ground.” He passed them to the Tiefling who smiled at him. “Pick about a quarter of the flowers for me, please.” 

“What are these for?” Molly asked, picking the buds and throwing them into the mortar. 

“For what I plan to try with you later tonight.” Caleb said gently. He dug out a small container labeled ‘sun oil’ and a smaller bottle, for personal use. Molly’s eyes flickered to Caleb’s form and he licked his lips. 

“Molly, no.” Yasha said softly. 

“No what, Yash?” Molly said, attempting to be innocent. 

“You know. They’re helping us. Don’t get handsy.” She said. 

“I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Nott said, looking up from her work. 

“Yes, you are.” Yasha said softly. “Don’t mind Molly. He’s a terrible flirt.” 

“Hey. I am not a terrible flirt. I am a very good flirt.” Molly corrected his friend softly. He reached across the table and stole a bite of cheese from her plate. There was a crash and the boom of thunder and the windows flickered. Nott curled into herself and Yasha smiled softly. 

“It’s alright. Don’t be scared. It’s just the Storm Lord.” She looked out the window. “He’s talking to me.” 

“Who?” Nott glanced to Yasha and then to Caleb, who was decanting some sun oil into the vial. 

Yasha said nothing. She just stood and threw her sword over her back. 

“You’re off?” Molly asked softly. Yasha nodded her shaggy head. Molly dropped his work and pulled Yasha into a hug. She hugged him back, his spine cracking under her strength. 

“Don’t go anywhere I can’t find you.” Yasha said gently. 

“And don’t go getting arrested.” Molly said. Yasha pulled her cloak on. 

“Nott, Caleb. Thank you.” She nodded to both in turn. 

“Wait, you are leaving? In this?” Caleb asked, gesturing to the storm. 

“Don’t worry. I’m safe.” She said simply. She opened the door and vanished. 

“Don’t worry. She does this.” Molly said, looking at Caleb and Nott. “She’ll be fine. She’s Yasha-ing.” 

“She’s crazy.” Nott said softly. She stood on her chair and watched Yasha walk into the woods. “She’s nuts.” 

“Only the best people are, Nott.” Molly said, reaching over and ruffling her hair. 

“Will she really be fine?” Caleb asked Molly. He had the little bottle of oil and brought it over. 

“She’s fine. She can handle herself.” Molly assured them. “She’ll be back when she’s back.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

For the first time Caleb got to see how Molly’s shirt was clinging to him. The linen was water logged and clinging to his body in such a way that Caleb could see every line of Molly’s body through it. His eyes traveled down the Tiefling’s spine and the breadth of his shoulders and his strong thighs and Caleb ducked into his room, his head spinning. His cock was aching in his pants and he took a few steady breaths to calm himself. His clothes were wet so he took the chance to change out of them before finding dry ones for Molly. 

He tended not to wear these clothes; there were just too nice. They had tiny flowers on the cuffs of the shirt and the pants were a soft fawn brown. The shirt itself was a pale robin’s egg blue, in a fabric that felt like water under his hands. He wanted Molly to wear them for a bit. He stepped into the main room to see Molly juggling some apricots and Nott looking up at him in wonder. He paused and watched as Nott tossed another one into the mix. Molly tossed them over his shoulder and around his back before catching one in his teeth. He caught the others and passed them back to Nott, taking a bite of the fruit. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” He asked softly. 

“The carnival.” Molly said, wiping the juice from his chin. 

“Here. Dry clothes.” He passed them to Molly. 

“Wow.” Molly ran his hands over the fabric of the shirt. It was smooth and soft and cool under his skin and the color brought out the richness of his purple skin. “Where did you get these?” 

“A tailor. He broke his leg and was unable to find a cleric this far into the wild. I healed his leg for him and in payment he made me these. I haven’t had much use to wear them. They’re too fine for daily wear.” Caleb explained. 

“And he doesn’t go to the festivals.” Nott said. “There’s one coming up, too.” 

“A festival?” Molly asked, looking at Caleb with raised eyebrows. 

“The spring welcoming. It’s to honor Pelor.” Caleb said, rolling his eyes. 

“Not on good terms with the gods?” Molly asked, wondering. 

“No.” Caleb said gently. “I am not on good terms with any being of power.” 

“Why not?” 

“Go change, Mollymauk.” Caleb said, dodging the question. “Or you will catch a cold.” 

“Well good thing I’m in the house of a healer and a hedgewitch, then.” Molly shot Caleb a wink and vanished into his room. 

“Caleb, can we go this year?” Nott asked. “Please? There’s going to be dancing and food and games and we never go and I’d think Molly would like it.” She said all in one breath. “Please?” 

“I do not like crowds, you know this.” Caleb said, taking up Molly’s task of grinding the herbs. “And I do not like you going into town without me there.” 

“I know, I know.” Nott said. “I just think that a Pelor celebration might help Molly.” Nott said. “You can go to the temple and light a candle or he could go to the temple and light a candle and there’s going to be a cleric there, like always. You can talk to them! See if they can help!” 

“I don’t know, Nott.” Caleb said gently. 

“It’s two weeks away. Can you think on it? Please?” Nott reached out and wrapped her long fingers around his hands. He shot her a tiny smile and held her hands in his own. 

“I promise. I’ll even talk to Molly about it.” 

“Talk to me about what?” Molly’s bare feet echoed off the wooden floors as he stood next to Caleb. Caleb wouldn’t look at Molly when he was wearing his clothing. There was something dark and possessive lurking under Caleb’s skin, a contamination in his soul that leaked into his mind, tugging under his skin. 

“About going to the festival!” Nott said. “Do you want to go?” She looked up at him. Molly leaned against the table. The pants were low under base of his tail and the shirt wasn’t quite long enough, so his lower back was exposed. 

“I’d love to go! I love festivals!” Molly said. “You know over in Ta’Dorei they have a holiday called ‘Winter’s Crest’….” 

Molly went and explained the holiday as he helped Nott around the house. Caleb silently worked on the flowers as they got the little house ready for the night. Nott set fireplace to smoulder and Caleb finished with the oil and then worked on the sachet. He made two of them, one for above Molly’s bed and the other for below his pillow. He tied off the satchels and turned around. 

Molly was leaning against the mantle, reaching up to grab a small pot of salt. The color of Caleb’s shirt made Molly’s skin glow with some sort of internal light and warmth, and the red centers of the flowers along the collar caught his eyes and made them stand out. The shirt was riding up, exposing a sliver of Molly’s lower back and his pants were low under the base of his tail, exposing the top curves of his ass. His lower back was smooth and unmarred with scars and Caleb could that Molly had back dimples. His shirt looked good on Molly, and his pants were a little too short, so his ankles were exposed and Caleb found himself wanted to strip Molly naked and mouth down his spine. 

He forced himself to look away. He didn’t trust himself not to say or do something stupid. He just walked over to the lamps on the wall and lit then with a flick of his wrist. A soft, warm glow filled the house as the fire crackled and the lamps flickered. The sky was darkening as night approached and Caleb latched the windows and the door, checking to make sure all his precautions were in place as Nott doled out dinner. 

It was a simple affair; dark bread and rich thick stew, but something about sharing it with Molly by the light of the fire made it seem like a meal fit for a king. He was more talkative than the night before, telling the tale of how he had gotten in trouble in a city to the north for bedding the lawmaster’s eldest son, making Nott laugh. 

It was a cozy thing, to be bundled up in front of the fire with a belly full of hot stew and ale making his head float and watching Molly as he told his story, his hands waving in the light of the fire. Caleb covered his mouth to keep his smile from being visible. 

He was content, here. 

Nott eventually fell asleep with a glass of whiskey at her elbow and Caleb brushed some hair out of her face. 

“How did you two find each other, if you don’t mind me asking?” Molly asked. “It’s not often you find humans and Goblins as friends, let alone housemates.” 

“She saved my life.” He said softly. “We…..” He took a sip of his ale. “I was in jail, in a town far from here. They were planning on….” He shook his head. “They were going to burn me. Nott helped me escape.” He said softly. 

“Why did they want to burn you?” Molly asked, his voice gentle. 

“Because I am not what they tell me to be.” Caleb’s voice was firm. He stood up and stumbled, his head swimming. He felt a strong hand on his hips and one on his arm and looked up into Molly’s face. 

“You’re so damn skinny, Caleb.” The Tiefling said softly. Caleb said nothing. He just brought up his fingers to brush against the feathers on Molly’s cheek. The Tiefling closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. His tail was swaying softly and he made a happy noise in his throat. 

“Why a peacock?” Caleb asked. 

“I don’t know.” Molly said. “I literally don’t know.” Caleb’s hand dropped to his side and he steadied himself. 

“Molly, here.” He tugged Molly over to the table where the things were waiting. 

There were two sachets. They held various herbs for warding off nightmares and for prophetic dreams. 

“One under your pillow. The other above your bed.” Caleb said, passing them to Molly. “Put this on your eyelids, your lower lip, and below your ears.” He passed Molly the little vial of oil. 

“And these do?” He asked. 

“They make you dream.” Caleb said. “I want to see if we can get anything from your dreams. See if there is anything in your head that you remember.” 

“And if I don’t dream?” Molly asked softly. 

“Then we’ll keep doing it and other things until something works.” Caleb said. “I am not giving up on you, Mollymauk.” He brushed his hand over Molly’s shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. He walked over to Nott and picked her up gently. 

“Sleep well, Mollymauk.” He said gently, cradling Nott’s sleeping form to his chest. He carried her to her room and shut the door. Molly sighed, his tail flicking. 

Caleb was an attractive man, with a sharp jawline and a strong nose and eyes that stood out from a mile away. Molly found himself wanting to do nice things for Caleb; to do his laundry and cook food for him and to help him with his chores and tell him stories that made him laugh just so Molly could see the corners of his eyes crinkle up. He wanted to see what Caleb’s laugh was like, he wanted to know what Caleb’s lips felt like against his own, what Caleb’s body felt like under his hands, what his name sounded like from Caleb’s lips as he came. 

Molly sighed again, and headed to his own room. He shut the door and put the things down the bed before slowly and carefully stripping out of Caleb’s clothes. His own were still dripping wet and hanging on the changing screen in the corner so Molly was just going to sleep naked. The storm rumbled overhead as Molly sat on the bed. 

He lifted the shirt to his nose and took a deep breath, breathing in Caleb’s scent. It was a rich, heady scent. It smelled woodsmoke and rich earth and lavender with something that Molly could only describe as a sweet-spicy smell that belonged to Caleb. He wanted to bury his face in Caleb’s neck and breath it in from the source, to run his forked tongue along Caleb’s skin and taste it. 

Molly sighed again, knowing that Caleb was far to ethical to allow that to happen. He dropped the shirt to his lap and grabbed the stuff Caleb said to try. He wasn’t sure how any of this worked at all, but seeing as how he could make objects glow and blind people with a thought, he was willing to give it a try. He did as Caleb said, sliding one sachet under the pillow and the other hanging on a nail above the bed. He opened the oil and wet a finger with it before sniffing it. It smelled sweet, with roses and lavender and a bit like cinnamon and a few other things that Molly couldn’t name. He put it on his eyelids, below his ears and on his lip like Caleb suggested. The oil was still slick as he rubbed it on his fingers and it gave him some ideas. He wasn’t sure how thin the walls were, here. So his idea would have to wait. Molly put the oil on the table and snuggled down under the sheets. His tail curled up over his thighs and around his arm and the tip fit snugly into his palm as he curled into a ball, drifting off to sleep. 

_Breath, hot in his hear. He was pinned down but he loved his, he loved the weight of this. He felt safe, here, caged in his lover’s body. His legs were wrapped around their hips as they slowly rocked into him. A summer storm raged overhead but he was safe, here. His lover tilted their hips and the cock inside of him brushed something that had Molly arching off the bed. His lover attached their lips to his neck, sucking a mark into the soft skin._

_“Yes, right there, don’t stop.” Molly begged, his voice cracking. “Oh fuck you’re so good at this, you’re so good to me, you feel so good, oh gods.” His hands were roaming their shoulders and he felt scars under his hands. He felt his lover gasp and he moved his hands, something in his mind telling him that his touch on that part of their body caused pain, not pleasure. His lover’s hand snaked between them to grab his cock and Molly writhed, his tail smacking the sheets._

_“Oh gods, I’m going to cum.” Molly gasped, his body shaking. Pleasure was licking along his blood and setting fire to his bones and he loved this. He loved it when they fucked him good and deep. He loved them. His eyes flew wide as he dug his claws into the sheets, his pleasure ripping out their name from his lips. “Caleb.”_

Molly gasped awake as his orgasm ripped through his body. He gripped the tip of his tail as he bit his pillow to keep his noises to a bare minimum. He had no idea how loud he had been when he had been sleeping and he didn’t want Caleb know about this dream. He let the pleasure sing along his veins for a bit before sitting up. Thankfully most of his seed had landed on his stomach and hips. He forced himself to the stand with the water jug and towel and he cleaned himself off. He landed face-first back on the bed. He snuggled into the mattress, his tail pulling the sheets over his naked body. 

He didn’t know if the dream had been prophetic or just the product of his desperate, lonely mind. He didn’t want to know.


End file.
